


Feeding Reindeer

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Feeding Reindeer

Imagine you and Chris have taken your son to visit the reindeer on a chilly December morning. There were two elf’s each holding them on a lead, and they offered him a small bag of reindeer food. He looked up at his daddy, with wide and cautious eyes, so Chris grabbed a bit of food, knelt down, and held a hand out for them to feed, showing your 5 year old there was nothing to be scared of. 

After a small pause, your son tipped the rest of the food into his small hands and giggled when the greedy reindeer tickled his fingers as they ate. Your eyes glistened with tears when you looked down at your two boys, a huge, radiant smile etched on your face, while you rubbed your swollen belly.


End file.
